


How Could You?

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jason lies to Piper about something and she doesn’t take it well.





	How Could You?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

Piper couldn’t believe what Percy was telling you. “Wait, Jason told you this?” 

“Yeah, I’m so Piper I thought you knew.” Percy apologized. 

“No, I had no idea. I’m going to kill him.” At that moment Jason walked in. “YOU!” Piper shouted.

Jason’s eyes widened in fear, “I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry!” 

“No, sorry isn’t going to cut it this time!” Piper was so angry. She couldn’t believe he lied to her. “How could you? You told Percy, but not me. You lied to me!” 

“Wait...what?” Jason was now confused. 

“You said we had no brownies, but we do! You let Percy have one! Why did you do that?!”

“Piper, I’m sorry, but you always eat all of them!” Jason tried to apologized. 

“Of course I do! They’re the only thing that make my period bearable.” 

“Piper, I’m sorry. I promise to never lie to you about brownies again.” 

Piper rolled her eyes, “Fine. I forgive you. Now where are they?”


End file.
